


THE RHYTHM OF US

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: ━ ❛ THE START AND DOWNFALL OF SOMETHING (THAT WAS ONCE) BEAUTIFUL. ❜「  harry potter | draco malfoy━alternate universeoriginal plot | groundbreaking- 」





	1. intro.

_( to describe )_

\

"the rhythm of us is so complex,

so fuckin' chaotic,

and yet,

it's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen."

________

_ ( summary ) _

|

the start

and downfall

of harry and draco's relationship.

__________

_ ( other info ) _

|

[alternate universe]

[ draco malfoy x harry potter ]

[ original plot ]

______

**_ ( author's note ) _ **

|

i **was feeling pretty angsty,**

 **and** i'm **not very good at explaining myself,**

 **nor am** i **good at poetry,**

**so don't expect this to be (too) good.**

**-** teia

 


	2. was steady

**THE RHYTHM OF US STARTED OUT STEADY.**

Two young hearts found their way to one another,

and still made it seem like they'd been together for a full lifetime.

We'd hug,

 like we'd been apart for years.

We kissed like,

it was our last one.

We laughed until we cried.

and we stayed in each other's company like we were the last two,

on Earth.

Pain and heartbreak,

jealousy and envy,

there wasn't any between us.

Just from those around.

Snickers, and rude remarks,

of whether or not we were accepted,

went in one ear and left out the other.

Pride was something,

 we were not afraid to show.

They'd always question,

of how we went so well together,

considering our backgrounds,

And even we didn't know,

It just happened.

You lead,

whether it be down the street,

down the hall into the bedroom,

or the relationship in all.

And I followed,

the smile never leaving my face

as we created new memories,

and new moments.

I loved every second,

but not more than you.

It was steady and nice,

and oh-so perfect.

So tell me...

What went wrong?


	3. was messy

**THE RHYTHM OF US BEGAN GETTING MESSY.**

Our hearts began getting confused,

and sad,

for we listened to our brains,

our thoughts,

instead of them.

Mine cried for yours,

and you ached to hold me one last time,

but we didn't listen.

Because we never do.

Ignorant, 

they'd say.

Independent,

we'd say.

You wanted to do this, 

and I wanted to do another.

You tried to lead,

in a way,

like down the stairs,

but I refused

and failed to follow,

us both falling down on different ends.

We were in pain,

but didn't dare utter a word,

because we said we could take care of ourselves.

But deep down,

we needed one another.

But our inner emotions conflicted with everything else,

and suddenly,

this new feeling,

this new emotion,

was on the rise.

It was mutual,

and against each other,

and it burned.

It burned our souls,

and our throat with the words on that seeped out,

so badly that tears were constant flooding out of our eyes.

And we didn't know why.

I laid on my back on the cold cement ground,

while you had your back against the last step.

Neither spoke,

neither cried.

Though the tears were still there.

And in the moment,

it was evident that,

our perfect world was fading.


	4. was worse

**THE RHYTHM OF US WAS GETTING WORSE.**

We were miserable,

and exhausted,

and everything was simply sloppy.

So we tried another song,

another rhythm.

It wasn't like our previous one,

but we held onto it,

as we struggled to keep us alive,

to keep us as one.

I tried to lead as you once had,

and you tried to followed,

as I once had,

but we failed,

oh, 

so fuckin' badly.

Filled with embarrassment,

and utter frustration,

we stopped for a moment,

silent as we stood impatient.

Neither lead,

and neither followed.

The feeling was weird,

and uncomfortable at first,

but after adjusting onto,

it became our favorite thing.

The downfall only being,

we danced alone,

and alone,

only,

 is how we danced.


	5. was tired

**THE RHYTHM OF US WAS TIRED.**

It was tired of trying,

tired of caring,

And it was tired of suffering.

Tired of suffering from our constant bullshit,

of keeping to ourselves,

instead of returning to each other.

We stopped blushing,

and our cheeks,

 didn't heat up at the mention

of each other's name.

Our hearts no longer raced at the thought of one another.

We didn't even look at each other.

And it went on for so long,

that we began to forget to get each other's features,

how we looked.

And when we did,

we were always frightened.

To see one ,

that we loved so much,

looking and acting,

like a completely different person.

Our hearts,

they weren't sad,

they weren't happy,

and they weren't angry.

They were just there now,

keeping us alive.

Unlike our love.

But we were still here,

living this miserable life,

of complex love.

So despite the inner protests,

despite the nights spent crying to ourselves to sleep,

we gave it a break.


	6. was fixed

**THE RHYTHM OF US TRIED GETTING FIXED.**

But like the fools we were,

we tried yet again.

It started back slowly,

slower than most,

and just when we thought we were getting it back,

just when our favorite part of the song was beginning,

it vanished.

All our hopes,

the love that was still evident,

the smile we shared,

gone.

We were dancing,

we were there,

together,

but we were alone.

You were on one side,

and I was one the other,

yet we were staring at each other.

I was moving at a fast pace,

quicker than lightning,

and more complex,

than how we were now.

And yours was slower,

steady,

melodic,

and just utterly beautiful,

just like how we started out.

Your eyes opened, revealing a calm grey,

though, 

they remained empty.

And mine, 

still evident of tears,

were greener than usual,

still full of hope.

You took a step forward,

but still behind me,

for i'd taken four.

But just like earlier,

no matter how hard we tried,

it just made things worse,

than they already were.

I stepped on a spot you didn't like,

and you yelled.

You made a wrong move,

so I criticized.

We kept at it,

throwing words harsher,

and stung worse,

that the fires that raged on in hell.

We stood there,

our breathing heavy,

as if we'd been swimming,

and just survived a near drowning.

As if we'd woken up from a nightmare.

Your silver grey eyes showed a storm

while mine revealed lightning.

They went together,

yet,

didn't always work out.

You stood back,

and I continued to rage out,

before you let out your thunder,

silence now between us.

Our eyes were now dark,

yours signaling danger.

A shade thicker than prowling clouds of a thunderstorm,

that sat overhead a pirate's ship during a trip gone wrong.

But with streaks of silvers peaking out,

I knew you were still there,

but just barely,

for your gaze was cold,

so cold,

that I shivered like I'd been stripped of my clothing,

and laid out on the winter's ground,

with an expectation to survive.

And mine,

smoked with green,

and black flecks that intertwined,

clashed into an intimidating shade,

so intense,

that you flinched upon looking,

 flinching as if you'd been slapped.

We waited for tears,

that never came.

So with a look,

you went one way,

and I went another,

calling it quits.

 


	7. had failed

**THE RHYTHM BETWEEN US HAD FAILED.**

I'd found someone else,

like you had.

Mine was a guy,

while yours was a girl.

Two different people,

yet they resembled us.

May had untidy black hair,

 golden-honey skin,

and also had a slim face,

along wobbly knees.

Except she didn't wear glasses,

and her eyes were olive,

instead of my signature emerald.

Finn also stood at six feet,

had paled out skin,

and had an extended vocabulary.

He had grey eyes,

though,

his were tinted with blue,

and his hair had been dyed bleach blond,

instead of your natural platinum.

May couldn't follow like I could,

instead,

questioning of your intention.

And Finn didn't understand why I played the song I'd played,

why I danced the way I danced,

nor did he tell me why he wouldn't lead,

instead,

telling me it was meaningless,

and that I should stop.

But it wasn't meaningless,

nor should I stop.

Because it reminded of what once used to be of us,

and I didn't have the ability,

the motive,

to stop.

I still longed for you,

and I hoped it was the same for you.

Because despite looking like you,

Finn couldn't kiss me like you had,

and despite looking like I do,

I knew May couldn't hug you like I had.

And somehow,

we met back on the dance floor,

with our song playing,

everything remade,

as it had been from the starting day.

We stood there,

hoping something would signal you,

to start,

and for something to push me,

to follow.

But it never did happen,

no, 

it never did come.

Our lips parted as we began to speak,

but you stopped,

and gave me one final look before leaving the floor.

I,

a fool,

stood there,

hoping one last time you'd come back,

but you stayed on the other side of the room,

looking back at me.

So I finally got tired,

like my heart,

and not only did I leave the floor,

but I left the building all together,

us both realizing,

that we had failed.


	8. had died.

**THE RHYTHM OF US DIED.**

Our song never played again,

and the dance floor had been destroyed.

Creating a new place in our hearts,

that can only be described as a void.

The building that started us,

had been burned.

Our love,

becoming a lesson learned.

Not only physically,

but also within our minds.

Free of the misery,

and guilt,

we are no longer confined.

As the flames went on,

and the memories began to fade,

we knew that today would be,

that last time we'd see each other's face.

Neither cried,

we just went about our lives,

our last memory,

a semi-goodbye.

The music stopped,

and so did we.

I guess it shows,

that some things,

were,

 in fact,

not meant to be.

**-fin**


End file.
